As a drill for use in a cutting process of a workpiece, such as a metal member, a drill described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-5913 (Patent Document 1) has conventionally been known. In general, a rake surface whose rake angle has a positive value is disposed along a cutting edge. In the drill described in Patent Document 1, a negative land is disposed along a cutting edge as a rake surface whose rake angle has a negative value.